The present-invention relates to a pointing device used for a varisty of computers, more particularly relates to a pointing device operable with a considerably light momentum for example, lying in bed, and especially useful for disabled people with limited motor function in hands or fingers such as muscular dystrophy.
A mouse has been conventionally used as a pointing device for moving a cursor and making a click on computers and the like. The mouse is slid on a desk and the like so as to rotate a ball included in its bottom portion to detect its moving distance or direction according to the rotation of the ball. A track ball has been also used as a pointing device. The track ball is rotated by fingers or the like to detect its moving distance or direction. Another example of a pointing device is a joy stick provided with switches corresponding to moving directions to be decided a moving distance by its compression (push down) time.
FIG. 15 is an outside drawing as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 6-259186 to depict a conventional pointing device operable with a light momentum. In FIG. 15, the reference numeral 41 designates a hemisphere operating portion operable with hands, 42 is a switch compressible by fingers or the like simultaneously with the operation of the operating portion 41, the numeral 43 depicts a body for detecting the moving direction and distance of the operating portion 41, and 44 is a cable to transmit data.
Now, in operation, the operating portion 41 is held by a palm so as to be enclosed by the palm, and the switch is touched by fingers. Then switch 42 is compressed, together with moving the operating portion 41 at a time so as to slide the operating portion 41 on the body 43. Thus, an operated change of the operating portion 41 is detected without moving the body 43 so as to transmit the change, and the pointing operation is completed.
As mentioned above, since an usual mouse as a conventional pointing device needs to rotate the ball included in its bottom by sliding the body on a desk or the like, a problem arises in that this mouse needs too much momentum for a disabled or crippled person with limited motor function in hands or fingers such as muscular dystrophy to operate a pointing device. When a user lies in bed, a place where the user""s hand or finger is laid on is a rugged, irregular or non-flat surface, it may be difficult to use a mouse thereon. Further, another problem still remains that moving a cursor and operating a click should be carried out with only one hand. As to other pointing devices such as a track ball and a joy stick, another problem remains that a certain force is necessary to operate a cursor to move and a click button to activate. Like a mouse, it may be difficult for the lying user to keep such pointing devices stable on the place where the user""s hand or finger is laid on. As for the conventional pointing device as shown in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 6-259186, it is difficult for a disabled person with limited motor function in hands or fingers to hold an operating portion so as to enclose the operating portion by his or her palm. Further, similar to the conventional mouse, a problem still remains in this device that moving a cursor and making a click should be carried out with only one hand. Similar to such pointing devices such as a track ball, a joy stick, it may be difficult for the lying user to keep the conventional pointing devices stable on the place where the user""s hand or finger is laid on; and
As mentioned above, it has been substantially impossible for a disabled or crippled person lying in bed with limited motor function in hands or fingers such as muscular dystrophy to use and operate a conventional pointing device.
Then, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pointing device which can be operated by a disabled person with a declined muscular strength, even if, the person lies in bed, to move a cursor and make a click separately not only by one hand but also by a body portion or regions having a motor function with a light touch, i.e. without any complex movement and large motion, and which does not need any operation area.
The present invention comprises:
a flat cursor-moving switch for moving a cursor;
a band-shaped clicking switch for making a right click and a left click and the like;
a detachable cloth sheet which is attached to the rear of the cursor-moving switch and spread on the place where the cursor-moving switch is operated to enable the installation of the cursor-moving switch on a place other than a flat surface;
a controller which measures the direction and distance of the movement of the cursor made by the operation of the cursor-moving switch, detects the click made by the operation of the clicking switch, and transmits the data thereon; and,
cables and connectors with which the controller, the switches and a personal computer are connected to each other;
wherein the cursor-moving switch has a structure in which the operation electrode is automatically returned to the center when not used,
The present invention also comprises:
a flat cursor-moving switch for moving a cursor;
a band-shaped clicking switch for making a right click and a left click;
a controller which measures the direction and distance of the movement of the cursor made by the operation of the cursor-moving switch, detects the click made by the operation of the clicking switch, and transmits the data to a personal computer thereon; and,
cables and connectors with which the controller, the switches and the personal computer are connected to each other;
wherein the cursor-moving switch has a structure in which the operation button i.e. the operation electrode is automatically returned to the center position when not used.